sfccomicfandomcom-20200215-history
Ulonging
. | description= A tribe is decimated pre-merge due to losing many Immunity Challenges. | seasonsappeared= }} Ulonging is a term used to describe a circumstance when a tribe enters the merge with few members due to constantly losing Immunity Challenges. The term was coined in reference to the infamous Ulong tribe from Survivor: Palau, who failed to win a single Immunity Challenge, entering the "merge" with only one member. This is similar to, but not the same as, Pagonging, where a tribe is picked off in succession post-merge. History In , the Drazen tribe lost all but two Immunity Challenges, decimating the tribe to 4 members at the merge. One member did not make the jury, one became the first juror, and one became the fifth juror. Ultimately, Charlie, the last standing member, finished second. In , the Pambar tribe lost all but one Immunity Challenge, dwindling the tribe to 4 members, before being dissolved. After the dissolve, Lockora lost all but one Immunity Challenge. However, the twist sent one member, Iris, to join Roku at their tribal council, where she gave Hope her Individual Immunity, then was eliminated. This dwindled Lockora down to 3 members, Beth, Marty, and Violet. Marty left quickly, becoming the first juror. Beth became the fifth juror. Violet was the last standing member, becoming the seventh and final juror. In , the Ho'Aku tribe lost all but one Immunity Challenge, partially due to sabotage from both Skazzatrazz and Russell Hantz, dwindling the tribe to 2 members, Ker and Krauss. Ultimately, Ker won the season despite this setback, while Krauss became the fifth juror. In , the second incarnation of the Yrsa'Ka tribe went to 4 Tribal Councils, losing a member each time. At the merge, Yrsa'Ka had only one member, Jackie. Despite this, Jackie would win the season. Meanwhile, the second incarnation of the Corsona tribe went to five Tribal Councils, one being a double elimination. This dwindled Corsona to two members, Ryuia and Ventious. Ventious became the third juror, while Ryuia became the seventh juror. In , the Hantz tribe lost all but one Immunity Challenge, even after the mutiny, due to Crisco purposely throwing Immunity Challenges to eliminate his teammates so he can infiltrate the rival tribe, Mariano at the merge. However, after the mutiny, this backfired and he was eliminated, followed three days later by former Mariano members Flaithri and Artemis Moonshine, the latter of whom became the first juror. Ultimately, Tialayla Carter left quickly as the third juror, Paine became the seventh juror, and Eli Vickrum finished second. Trivia * Pambar, Ho'Aku, and Yrsa'Ka all produced the winners of their respective seasons despite their terrible track record. * Pambar ( ) is the only tribe to be dissolved after being Ulonged. Every other Ulonged tribe merged without being dissolved. * The term Ulonging is similar to Pagonging in that both refer to the consistent eliminations of their name sake. The difference being that Ulonging refers to a tribe's members being decimated before the merge, not after. Additionally, Pagonging is a strategic move, whereas Ulonging is, in most cases, solely the result of challenge performance. References http://survivor-org.wikia.com/wiki/Ulonging